Denying Songfic
by Satokasu Suki
Summary: A sonfic reflecting Rouge and Knuckles' relationship. *Takes place sometime during SA2*


****

Denying

Knuckles glared at Rouge as she walked towards him.

"Don't you ever give up?" Knuckles growled at her and she smiled as if it was a compliment.

"I'm as persistent as ever," she grinned. "Now…is there something you want to give me?" she hinted at the Master Emerald.

"Never!" Knuckles yelled at her. "You'll never get the Master Emerald, bat girl."

"Oh?" Rouge seemed amused. "I don't exactly see _your_ name on it."

"Rouge, we both know it's mine – now…go bother someone else, would you?" Knuckles growled, turning to the Master Emerald and gazing at it. Rouge gazed at it also.

"I challenge you, Knuckles," Rouge spoke up after tearing her eyes away from the emerald.

"What?" Knuckles glanced at her. "I don't accept your challenge. I don't have time to waste on you."

Rouge smiled, obviously amused before turning around. "I guess you're too scared that I'll beat you, then…"

"No way, bat girl! I could beat you with my eyes closed!" Knuckles countered.

Rouge got in a fighting position. "Whoever wins, gets to keep the Master Emerald, got it?"

Knuckles nodded before smirking. "I'll let you take peeks at it now and then after I've won."

"We'll see about that," Rouge smiled before dashing off. Knuckles followed, hot on her trail.

"_You think you're quick_," Rouge sang, dodging out of the way as he ran past her. "_But I'd like to see you keep up with me_," she sang, sticking her tongue out at her before dashing off in the opposite direction.

Knuckles clenched his teeth before running after her. "_You think you're slick_," he rapped, catching up to her, "_But I'd like to see you pull a trick on me_," he rapped before pulling her towards his body.

She clawed him across the face and let herself free. "_You think you're so cool_," she sang, rolling her eyes. "_Hey big man you're old school_."

The scratches on Knuckles face had strangely been temperamental, and they quickly disappeared. "_Your think you're smart_," he rapped, grabbing her by the wrist and flipping her onto her back in one swift movement, "_but who the hell d'ya think you're talkin' to?_"

Rouge glared at him from the ground as he grinned proudly down at her. She kicked his leg and in a matter of seconds, he was on the ground by her side.

"_Everyone can see who you are_," she sang, standing up. "_Take a look at yourself _

Tell me why you keep denying?"

Knuckles quickly got back up and jabbed his fist towards her face. She dodged it with ease. She aimed to kick his upper leg but he caught her foot in mid-air and flipped her. He punched her shoulder while she was on the ground. She growled at him. "_Everything you say [denying], everything you do, so be a fool to yourself forever more_," Knuckles rapped.

__

"[Trying] Any kind of move [tell me], so what's it gonna prove? You ain't foolin' nobody, you ain't foolin nobody…but yourself," she sang haughtily, kicking him between the legs. He winced.

"_I know you're sweet, but I know you don't want to be seen that way_," she sang to him as she batted her long eyelashes. He growled, getting back on his feet. 

"_Admit defeat, win or lose, who cares? It's just a game you play_," he rapped back aiming a punch at her head but she dodged it again. 

Rouge smiled, batting her eyelashes again. "_I know you need me, if you stay that way it's never gonna be_!" she sang sweetly. Knuckles rolled his eyes, punching her so she landed flat on the ground with a loud thud.

"_You've got your style, but I know what you really want from me_," he rapped, hinting at the Master Emerald. She got back up quickly and grabbed his forearm. She squeezed it so he bent towards her. He tried to squirm out of her grip but she swiftly kicked the back of his leg so he lost his balance and fell.

He dusted himself off. "_Everyone can see who you are, take a look at yourself! Tell me why you keep denying?_" he rapped. Kicking her upwards so she went flying. She slammed into a wall, and grimaced, nursing her right shoulder tenderly.

"_Everything you say [denying], everything you do, so be a fool to yourself forever more_," she sang at him before charging at him full speed. She frowned when he dodged out of the way. She took flight.

"_Any kind of move [tell me], so what's it gonna prove? You ain't foolin nobody,_

you ain't foolin nobody…but yourself," he rapped, looking around for any sign of movement in the air, nervously.

She swooped down from the air and latched onto him, grabbing him around the neck and flipping him over her back.

He sighed as he struggled to get up. "_No you ain't foolin' nobody but yourself_," she sang in defeat before twirling on the spot. "I won!" she cheered. 

He got up, clutching his left shoulder and glaring at her. "I'll never give you the Master Emerald, bat girl," he spat.

"I know," she sighed, looking away. 

"Huh?" he looked at her questioningly.

"I'll let you keep it," she said in defeat. "For now," she called over her shoulder as she dashed off.

Knuckles just watched her leave quizzically. Why hadn't she even tried to steal it? She _had_ won, after all! 

Rouge smiled to herself after she knew she was far enough away so Knuckles wouldn't hear her. "Keep a watchful eye, Knuckles, because I will be back," she whispered to herself with a grin before dashing off again.

--END—

Just a little songfic thing. I thought the song; "Denying" by the Spice Girls fit their relationship perfectly! Oh…before I forget, here's the disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic or associated characters OR "Denying" by the Spice Girls.

Thanks for reading, and sorry if it 'wasn't your cup of tea'!


End file.
